Shingeki No Kyojin: La ayuda desconocida
by ortizrahalimiriam
Summary: Al sur de la antigua Península Ibérica, también se encuentra Hispania, una tierra atacada por titanes. Tras la desgarradora vida que lleva Axelia tras la muerte de sus seres queridos, entra en la escuela de cadetes para llegar a ser una más de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Además, en una de sus participaciones deberá ayudar al norte de Alemania, azotada también por titanes.


Era un día como para salir fuera de las murallas del pueblo, y comer con la familia felizmente. Todo eso estaría bien si no fuese por aquellos enormes humanoides que comen a los seres humanos por instintivo placer. Había de varios niveles, incluso anormales y desconocidos, acechando en lo mas profundo del bosque. Si bien la vida dentro de las murallas era por ahora tranquila, pero aburrida para niños de 8 que se encontraban corriendo por los callejones de la ciudad custodiada por la primera muralla de 50 metros, Anastasia. En la primera muralla vivían los campesinos y la pobreza, que abastecían de productos primas a las otras dos murallas, Arcadia y Julieta. En la segunda muralla se encontraban aquellas personas que se encargaban de vender los productos cuidados y criados por los campesinos de la primera. Eran gentes de negocios y comerciantes los que vivían tras las puertas de la muralla Arcadia, un poco mas seguros que los de antes. La muralla Julieta aguardaba nada más que a personas de alto rango y al Rey de estas murallas. Se rumoreaba que por los frondosos bosques de Alemania del norte también había una situación parecida. En estos casos de incertidumbre decidieron mandar al escuadrón de Élite de Exploración conocida como Legión de Reconocimiento, hacia esos lugares. Pasaron más de un mes cuando el caballo de uno de los hombres apareció a puertas de la primera muralla, con un extraño equipamiento y con lo que parecía ser una pequeña libreta de portada de cuero duro. La policía militar se encargó de estudiar la libreta de ese hombre. En un comunicado al pueblo, se dijo que durante la investigación del cuadernillo, pertenecía al comandante superior, y que en las últimas palabras escribió mientras un titán le arrancaba la cabeza lenta y dolorosamente, dejando unas gotas de sangre como firma de aquella bestia inmunda, y sin saber como pudo acabar en unas de las bolsas de tela que llevaba en la silla del caballo. También se habló de aquel uniforme, con lo que parecía ser de los habitantes de Alemania del norte y con los que los militares de esas tierras luchaban contra las bestias. Todos perdieron la fé. Entonces un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y piel ligeramente tostada, se ofreció como comandante superior. Nadie tuvo fé en él, menos una muchacha de cabello rubio miel y rizado, ojos cafés y piel realmente pálida. Ambos se enamoraron al primer instante en que sus ojos se vieron el uno al otro, formando mas tarde una encantadora pareja. El nombre de aquel soñador inocente y portador de valor era Cosmo Salavert. Aquella chica joven de rostro risueño y alma noble y pura era Eirene Ortiz. Después de unos años como novios, tuvo lugar en el interior de las murallas de Anastasia una humilde boda entre aquellos enamorados. Del fruto del amor, tuvo lugar una preciosa niña con el nombre Axelia, con un significado prometedor. Protectora de la humanidad. La niña crecía feliz al lado de sus maravillosos padres. Cosmo fue capaz de tomar aquel cargo tan importante y volver a poner un ápice de fé ante una humanidad perdida y asustada ante aquel mundo cargado de titanes. Era capaz de traer a sus hombres sanos y salvos. Sin ninguna muerte, nunca visto antes. Todos hablaban de él como si fuese un dios. La niña de 8 años en la actualidad estaba en casa con su madre, esperando a su padre que traía cada vez más una gran alegría al pueblo. Su cabello era castaño con pequeños rizos en las puntas, cayendole por encima de los hombros. Tenía unos grandes ojos cafés y su piel era algo morena, pero no en exceso. En ese momento, a la hora punta en el que el equipo de exploración debía de entrar victoriosos una vez más, no aparecieron. La madre de Axelia salió con un mal presentimiento de casa, dejando a la pequeña durmiendo la siesta. La mirada de la mujer intentó divisar las grandes puertas de piedra que se abrían gracias a un conjunto de poleas. Aún seguía sin poder observar bien una vez entraron los hombres. Entonces arrimó un barril de madera que se encontraba en la esquina de una taberna. La mujer, con el corazón en un puño, se subió a este y pudo ver mejor. De veinticinco hombres, contanto al marido de la preciosa rubia, solo aparecieron cuatro hombres con heridas visiblemente dolorosas. Los ojos de la mujer no reflejaban nada más que vacío, desolación y dolor al ver que su marido no aparecía por ningún lado. Una vez más,la humanidad perdió a sus hombres en vano. La gente fue dispersandose rápidamente. Ya no hacía falta ver otra vez la cara del pasado. Pocos hombres se quedaron a acompañar a esos valientes guerreros. Unos fueron los familiares que buscaban con lágrimas ardientes algún signo de esperanza de que su hijo, marido o hermano estuviese herido ahí y que pronto volverían pidiendo a gritos a que esa pared se abriese. Pero el silencio desolador de los soldados hablaban por las palabras. La mujer, con el alma rota y pulverizada, bajó del barril de madera, sin transmitir ningún tipo de sentimiento. Su corazón todavía no lo asimilaba. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar con ese típico resplandor que ella desprendía de ellos. Sus manos temblaban de dolor e ira. Apoyó su espalda contra la mugrienta pared de la taberna y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada. Si hubiese seguido de pie, sus piernas no la hubiesen aguantado por mucho tiempo. Uno de los hombres se acercó a ella, quitandole todo tipo de luz solar, que ahora se desvanecía dejando un anaranjado cielo con destellos dorados. Eirene, sin expresión alguna en su rostro lo miró. Llevaba en su ojo derecho unas vendas que dejaban ver la oscura sangre filtrada por aquella tela de gasa.

-Siento mucho la pérdida señora Salavert. Era uno de los mejores y únicos con el que conseguimos varias victorias. Eramos muy cercanos. Solo conseguimos recuperar su capucha y esta medalla. Si no fuese tan débil ... no hubiera dado la vida por mi.

La mujer seguía mirando a aquel hombre. Este entregó la medalla y la capucha del uniforme a la joven desolada. Este se marchó haciendo como un saludo extraño y se marchó. La mujer se levantó ahora del frío y duro suelo y marchó casa. Por el camino, abrió el pequeño medallón, encontrandose con la foto de él, su hija y ella. En ese momento, lágrimas de desesperación salieron de sus ojos. Sintió como sus piernas empezaban a moverse mas rápido de lo normal. Estaba corriendo. Una vez entró a casa buscó a su hija con la mirada. Se encontraba sentada en la mesa de madera mientras dibujaba quien sabe. Al notar el chirriante sonido de la puerta, la pequeña se giró sonriendo. Antes de articular palabra, los brazos de la mujer rodearon a su hija. Axelia abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras notaba como húmedas y saladas gotas caían por su vestido.

-Mamá. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Y papá?

Eso hizo que Eirene llorase aún más. Nadie la podía consolar. No tenía el valor de contarle que su padre murió en campo de batalla contra aquellos bichos asquerosos. [...] Pasaron cinco años desde la gran masacre con el antiguo escuadrón de exploración. Axelia tenía trece años, se encontraba bajo uno de los árboles del las grandes extensiones de terreno, siempre dentro de la muralla Anastasia. Este proporcionaba un frescor y una sombra perfectos. Había despertado de su apacible descanso, tras llevar a la muralla Arcadia un cargamento de patatas. Su pelo creció hasta la mitad de la espalda, y su cuerpo se encontraba en fase de modelación. En uno de los bolsillos de su desgastado vestido se encontraba el pequeño saco de monedas que había ganado gracias a sus plantaciones de hortalizas. Una vez desperezada, se levantó de la verde hierba y caminó en dirección al pueblo donde residía con su querida madre. Antes de emprender el camino, palpó en el interior de su bolsillo para asegurarse de que ahí seguía el pequeño saquito. Una vez llegó a casa, lanzó sobre la mesa del comedor el pequeño saco de dinero.

-Hola hija mía.-sonrió ya una desgastada física y mentalmente Eirene.

-Hola madre.-soltó fríamente mientras besaba la mejilla de su progenitora.

-¿Te ocurre algo cariño? Nunca sueles ser así de fría.-le volvió a decir la madre, mientras apoyaba la escoba en la pared y tomaba asiento en la silla del comedor mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa creada por el mismo material.

Axelia tomó también asiento. Fijó su vista en la de su madre. Aún seguía teniendo esa chispa que cautivaba hasta el hombre mas repugnantemente rico, después de haber sufrido tanto en la pérdida de su padre.

-Mamá. Me uniré a la escuela de cadetes para servir a la Legión de Reconocimiento y ser como padre.

-¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?-dijo su madre esta vez fría.

La joven miró a su madre con cierto grado de miedo. Nunca vio a su madre tan fría desde ese vago recuerdo.

-Mamá yo ... yo quiero unir-

-Tu deseo no será concedido.

-¡Yo quiero ser como una vez lo fue padre!

-¡He dicho que no! ¿¡Acaso quieres morir como él!?

-¿¡Por qué eres tan egoísta!?

Axelia salió de casa mientras abría la puerta chirriante con bastante ira, al tiempo que la cerraba fuertemente. Empezó a correr en dirección hacia el centro del pueblo. Entonces se sentó en el suelo mientras empezaba a llorar. Nadia tocaba mas sus sentimientos que su propia madre. Era la única que conocía su punto débil. Y era el hablado anteriormente. Un fuerte estruendo se oyó a lo lejos. La morena dirigió su mirada hacia aquel espantoso ruido, al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo. Un humo intenso no dejaba ver lo que ocurría. En ese momento un gran boquete apareció en el ''sagrado'' muro Anastasia. La pierna de un monstruoso titán hizo un gran boquete en el muro, dejando el paso a otros titanes vulgares. Se podían oir los gritos de súplica y de horror de los habitantes. La joven empezó a correr horrorizada. Rápidamente los titanes tomaron el pueblo. Entonces se acordó de que su madre seguía en casa. Y su casa se encontraba al inicio del pueblo. Mientras corría podía ver a personas intentando salvar a sus familiares que se encontraban debajo de los escombros. Otros aullaban de dolor al presenciar como aquellos titanes mataron a su familias sin dejar nada de ellos, o dejando partes de ellos como brazos, piernas e incluso cabezas. Cuando giró la esquina su piernas temblaron, haciendola caer repentinamente. Su madre se encontraba bajo la casa, atrapando gran parte de su cuerpo, mientras un hilo de sangre se deslizaba sobre sus labios. Axelia se levantó y se arrodilló ante su madre. Ella agarró la mano izquierda de su madre mientras la hablaba, haciendo que abriese sus ojos con bastante dificultad.

-H-hija mía ...

-¡Madre!

-Hija yo ya no ...

-¡Te sacaré de aquí!

-Axelia. Aunque quisiese salir de aquí mi cuerpo no respondería.

-Madre ...-susurró ella entre sollozos, haciendo que cayese sus lágrimas en la mano de su madre.

Eirene quitó su mano de las de su hija, desabrochando la cadena de su cuello. Ella se lo entregó mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su moribundo rostro. De pronto, un soldado apareció ahí.

-¡Ey! ¡Sal de aquí antes de que un titán te mate!

-¡No! ¡Mi madre sigue ahí metida!

-¡S-soldado! ¡Llevese a mi hija!

Este agarró de la cintura a la joven mientras corrían. En ese momento, un asqueroso titán se acercó a los escombros de los que una vez fue una casa, y agarró a Eirene. Esta golpeaba sin resultado la mano de aquel monstruo. En ese momento la posicionó en su boca y la soltó y cuando quedó a la mitad, a la altura de su cintura, cerró la boca, haciendo que la parte de arriba saliese volando. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la pequeña, desenfrenadas.

-¡MADRE! ¡NO!

[...] Habían pasado dos años desde lo ocurrido con lo del muro Anastasia y la gran masacre humana. Ahora esa parte estaba poseída por los titanes y no había forma de recuperarla. Durante aquellos dos espantosos años hubo escasez de comida, ya que en la primera parte custodiada por la muralla Anastasia se encontraban toda la base de los productos principales. También en esos años estuvo sola. Una vez se aventuró a buscar en los escombros de su demolida casa, la capucha de su padre, saliendo victoriosa pero al mismo tiempo por los pelo. Trabajó para varias personas que les ponía un plato caliente sobre la mesa, pero muy poco duraba con la escasez de alimentos. En ese entonces vivió en la calle como si fuese un perro abandonado. En días de frío y lluvia buscaba el calor de su hogar, y en los días de sofocante calor añoraba con el agua fresca que le proporcionaba su buena madre. Y también era hora del reclutamiento de nuevos jóvenes con la esperanza de sacar a su gente adelante. Se presentaría como cadete y haría lo inimaginable para llegar a un puesto como escuadrón de exploración. En ese tiempo oyó decir que habían encontrado una nueva forma de equipamiento de las tropas, sacada del antiguo uniforme hace mas de siete años atrás. Seguramente estén mas preparados. Había mas chicos de lo habitual. Esperó a la fila y le entregaron su uniforme. Por lo que le informó el hombre que proporcionaba el atuendo tenían una especie de cargadores de doble hoja, el cual proporcionaba hojas a la espada para combatir a los titanes reconocido como acero súper endurecido. También tenía un equipamiento de maniobra tridimensional para luchar con mas facilidad contra los humanoides, junto con unas botellas de gas. Una vez otorgado esas ropas, se las probó, comprobó que le quedaba bien y se marchó hacia la residencía donde se alojarían los cadetes y donde se demostraía quien iba a pasar para la Legión de Reconocimiento. Se encontraban en fase de cadetes. Mañana se haría un examen de quien podía utilizar el equipo de maniobra tridimensional. Los rumores decían que la mayoría de los muchachos no conseguían mantenerse erguidos completamente y eran suspendidos, con la continuación de salir del equipo. Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser un campo de arena, el superior empezó a dar su típica charla. El hombre iba a chillarla para ''fortalecer'' su espíritu cuando esta le lanzó una mirada tan fría que dejó mudo a su superior. Este garraspeó la garganta y siguió chillando a otros cadetes.

-¡Señorita Salavert! ¡Solo le digo una cosa! ¡O se corta el pelo o se lo recoge! ¡Sino se ira de aquí!

-¡Sí señor!-respondió ella haciendo un saludo que consistía en colocar el puño derecho en el corazon, y el izquierdo en la espalda.

Después de la charla, indicó que mañana iba a hacer las pruebas con el equipo de maniobra tridimensional a las 7:00 am. Después todos ellos marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones. Axelia subió las escaleras y entró en una habitación que iba a ser compartida con una tal Sophía. Iba a disponerse a cortar su largo cabello hasta que una voz tranquila y femenina la detuvo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bueno! ¡Ya está! ¡Espero que os guste! ¡Si es así dejad reviews! ¡Gracias por pasar y que paséis un buen día/ tarde/ noche!


End file.
